


Лист работы Петра

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Angst and Drama, Decembrists | декабристы, Dreams, Gen, Mysticism, Siberia, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Он еще не готов. У него есть долг – брат».
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Лист работы Петра

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора.

– Брат, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя и не могу без тебя, и не уходи, пожалуйста, никогда, ты же знаешь, не уходи от меня, не уходи… – монотонно, как поддужный колокольчик. Господи всемогущий, дай мне сил. Зато руки у него как порхают, переплеты получаются красивые и крепкие… руки красивые у брата, в матушку. Матушка, дай мне сил, малые дети в детстве все такие были, да? Мама, не уходи. А у меня один… старшенький.

– Андрей, послушай. Ты же знаешь, я тебя люблю и не брошу никогда. Знаешь ведь?

– Знаю… не оставляй, – как там у господина Пушкина было? Однозвучно.

– Но так невозможно больше. Ты меня за порог не выпускаешь. Ну куда я от тебя денусь? Мне же тоже дышать надо, ну не в крепости же мы… у меня… ты же знаешь, у меня есть… была.

…Была. Темные глаза, румянец на скулах, густые брови. Некрасивая по общему-то ранжиру, а смотришь – как вспышка в лицо. Была, не сложилось, не с таким братом, ему вся твоя жизнь нужна без остатка.

– Невеста была? Я помню... ты меня оставить хотел. А она тебя бросила, да? Это… это закономерно. Справедливо.

Твой брат одержимый, и иногда в него вселяется черт. Черт хочет одного – чтоб и брату было больно, и тебе. Больше ничего не хочет, нечисть и нечисть. Тогда бесполезно говорить. Вольф говорит – медицина тут бессмысленна. То есть нет, исключительно полезна – настойка, чтоб уснул... помогает иногда. А вот смирительные рубашки, да пиявицы в зад, да вода холодная таким больным не помогают… воды тут холодной – полна Ангара. Дыра у них в душе, как свищ, а оттуда черти выглядывают. Даже у таких, которые до дыры другими были. Грешен человек, сама природа его повреждена.

Попа, что ли, опять позвать?

Поп последний раз и причащать почти отказался. Где, говорит, виданная исповедь: люблю брата, да не могу без него, да не оставляйте меня. А грехи где твои? А плоть твоя нечестивая? А раскаяние твое где, что ты на Государя посягнуть хотел? Слава Господу всемогущему, и тут явил милосердие – случился Сергей Григорьич, вдову Юшневского навещать приезжал. Да так на попа цыкнул, что тот в струнку вытянулся, как перед владыкой, да затараторил без книжки. Но не Сергей Григорьича звать же… разве что ксендза от Марии Казимировны? Или туда к ней отвести, у той целая капличка в сенях устроена, Ченстоховская, да Остробрамская, и распятие в пол стены. Спаситель на нем как спит: голову на плечо склонил, и глаза прикрыты, и усталость на лице. Не боль – усталость. Тридцать три года в проломе простоял, мир на себе продержал, сколько у него таких вот… и все без него не могут.

Да, Господи, мне плохо без твоего голоса, раньше говорил со мной, а теперь нет. Но я понимаю – и Тебе от нашей боли и жалоб выдохнуть надо. Ты иди, Боже, отдохни. Потом вернись только ко мне или уж меня прибери?

– Андрей, мне выйти надо. Я вернусь к тебе сейчас же. Самовар поставить… чаю сейчас принесу тебе, брат, полегче станет.

Глянул из под спутанных волос, причесать его еще вечером. Осмысленно:

– Да… иди, конечно. Я потерплю… только ты не... Иди.

Что ж, у всех свои подвиги. Молодец, братец, смог черта отодвинуть. До ночи. Пойду. Ночью, как луна встанет – плакать будет, и кричать, и драться, и не будет брата, черт будет… к утру затихнет, отпустит. Как же я устал, Господи, как же я устал.

…Осень стояла снаружи, немыслимо красивая. В который раз подумал – что ж все с гербариев цветы весенние рисовать, да букеты? Рисуй хоть листья кленовые, каждый лист – сокровище, золотое сокровище… как и подобает человеку – запятнанное. Ангара чернеет в этом желтом, и золотом, и зеленом, и рыжем. Не акварелью надо, маслом, масло это… деньги, да холст, да кто купит еще такое, не баловство с цветами да птичками в альбом, а – картину?

Представил, как рисую золотой кленовый лист, один из многих. А если целый клен, с листьями, а за ним… а за ним… холм невысокий, и облака над ним, и небо другое… и не сентябрь, а август... это же август был, да? И целая страна, там один полк стоит, там другой, и люди в разноцветных мундирах, ходят и разговаривают, где такую кисть взять, чтобы их нарисовать? У одного волосы, как этот лист клена – светлые совсем… у того – темнее, да в рыжину, у третьего… не помню, голос молодой помню, а волосы не помню, все солнце на них светило… Это ведь тоже можно написать, чтоб такое солнце, что и цвета не разобрать, полдневное, летнее, только вот деревья в желтизну уже… Кто жив-то из нас остался еще? Иван Иваныч один, поди? Да нет, есть еще живые, только их меньше, чем мертвых. Соскучился… Понял внезапно, как по всем соскучился… Тютчеву, что ли написать, где он сейчас, под Енисейском где-то? На картине того не напишешь, как они на два голоса с Сергеем Муравьевым выпевали…. У одного тенор… как Алексей Петрович, покойник, объяснял – лирический, мол, тенор, высокий, а у Сергея баритон, а вместе гармония выходит… И Андрея там не было. Дожил, вспоминаешь время, когда брата не было, не звенел никто однозвучно, за руки не хватал, дверей не запирал… а тогда жалел, что нет его рядом, и крестик злополучный тот не сам ставил.

Дрожал кленовый лист над Ангарой. Уехать бы, да куда? Хуже всего было, когда брат домой рвался. Домой, плачет, отвези меня домой уже! А где тот дом, дома нет уже, сестрица пишет, старый сломали, новый выстроили поменьше, да на другом месте. Нет дома. Здесь дом. А и себя на том же ловил, что хором с братом плакать горазд: хочу домой, хочу домой… Господи, где тот дом?

– Здесь дом. Уже.

Вскинулся. Сердце захолонуло. Что это, кто? Две фигуры стояли над водой, черные и сияющие одновременно. Как два кленовых листа. Говорили между собой – и со мною.

– Он еще не готов. У него есть долг – брат.

– Он вытерт, как старая ткань, посмотри на него. Ему нечего больше отдавать.

– Нечего? Посмотри, какой он богач: столько золота над рекой. Он помнит песни, он помнит невесту, его руки полны монет.

Глянул на свои руки: по горсти мокрой желтой глины в каждой.

– Если он отдаст все это, его не останется. Кого мы поведем в Дом?

– Того, кому он отдаст свое золото. Он истрепался, как исподнее, он не выдержит тяжкого металла. Он закончился, и пролился, как вино в землю.

В руках был ветхий дырявый кошель, наполненный монетами. Они были готовы прорвать ткань и высыпаться сквозь прорехи, прямо в черную воду Ангары.

– Ты слышал.

Господи… Господи, это Ты? Два кленовых листа, черных и сияющих, два невозможных голоса – Ты?

Молчание в ответ. Густая тишина, только сейчас будет всплеск, и все накопленное канет в Ангару, и не останется никого… Господи Иисусе, я так тебя увидеть хотел. Я все думал, вот умру… и там матушка, и батюшка… и Сергей тоже, и Мишель с ним, и Алексей Петрович, и Артамон Захарович… но потом-то – Ты? Там-то можно, там уж не нужно Тебя отпускать, там-то Ты сможешь показаться? Я же не могу без Тебя… Но раз невозможно, раз меня уже нет – надо отдать и остальное? У кого ничего не было, у того и последнее отнимется. Так.

– Брату. Андрею, – голос сел, и пришлось с силой кашлянуть, и звук неожиданно оказался снова совсем живым, а не нездешним. Зашелся в кашле, изо рта хлынула кровь. – Брату же!

– Ты сказал. Смотри.

Я лежал – или стоял? или висел? над Ангарой, и видел, как с крыльца спускается Андрей. И – видит меня. И кричит. Тормошит, колотит кулаком по косяку, и опять тормошит, и опять кричит… а потом замолкает и прислушивается к Ангаре. К двум трепещущим на ветру кленовым листьям – теперь я ясно видел, что это просто два листа, серебряный и золотой, звенящие и тонкие…

– Я не могу без него, слышите? Что? Это – мне? Зачем? Это все… это все его… Пусть он просто вернется. Или позвольте мне идти за ним… Что? Или он, или я? – его лицо потемнело, и он сгорбился и долго молчал, глядя на черную воду. – Да. Да. Отдайте ему обратно. Я смогу без него… то есть не смогу, но пусть, раз так. Брат, слышишь?

Хотел отозваться, но было уже нечем.

– Ты… иди. Я… отпускаю. Ты иди туда, там тебе лучше будет, а я … ну как-нибудь. Ты отдохнешь зато. Красок купишь, этого же хватит ему на краски, да?…

Зачем мне краски?!

…но уже утягивало куда-то вверх, в черное и сияющее, и листья кружились вокруг.

Первым увидел – крестик на желтой бумаге. Опять крестик?!

– Поздравляю вас, Петр Иванович, вот и вы.

Это был Мишель Бестужев. Почему-то весь в белом, что ж за мундир такой? Оторопело глянул по сторонам: Лещина, да не Лещина, балаган, да не балаган, шире и больше, и народу полно, вон и Сергей, вон и сосед Алексей Петрович, а во главе стола…

– Петр Иванович, вы еще за брата поручиться хотели? С вами же ваш брат, подпоручик отставной, Андрей, старший ваш? Он ведь с вами, с нами? Если вы за него ручаетесь – он здесь с нами и будет.

– Да. С нами! Он с нами, да. Ручаюсь. Собой ручаюсь.

Вывел за брата крест.

Мишель кивнул, а потом глянул туда, в центр, где стоял стол…

– Я могу проводить вас туда, Петр Иванович?

– Нет еще. Дождусь.

Мишель просиял до прозрачности, а в дверях появился Андрей – молодой и ясный. И туда, к столу, они пошли уже вместе.


End file.
